


Progeny

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little ficlet about Prowl and Jazz which I doubt any of you will understand, namely because it involves an RP me and InMoNochrome did a while back about Prowl being a demon and Jazz as a sorcerer who accidentally summons him. Readers of the ficlet down below can probably gather that things turned out relatively well between Prowl and Jazz. Enjoy! (Oh, and there's one human curse word here, said by angry Jazz.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Progeny

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet about Prowl and Jazz which I doubt any of you will understand, namely because it involves an RP me and InMoNochrome did a while back about Prowl being a demon and Jazz as a sorcerer who accidentally summons him. Readers of the ficlet down below can probably gather that things turned out relatively well between Prowl and Jazz. Enjoy! (Oh, and there's one human curse word here, said by angry Jazz.)

"You submissive wretch of a useless, pathetic demon general bitch!" screeched Jazz, optics energon pink, as he chased a frantic Prowl over the Ark.

"I'd prefer if you didn't kill me!" shouted Prowl over his shoulder as he ran from his smaller mate.

"Don't worry, I'll make you suffer first!" Jazz snarled back.

"At least tell me what I did this time to earn your ire?" pitifully requested the larger mech as he turned a corner, narrowly avoiding a crash with Sunstreaker as they both jerked to a halt. Prowl glanced nervously behind him, hearing Jazz's loud pedesteps echoing in the halls of the Ark.

Surprisingly, Sunstreaker smirked, "What did you do this time?"

"I don't know," answered the Praxian quickly, glancing behind him again. "Could you let me pass, please?" he tried to maneuver himself around the frontliner, but Sunstreaker blocked all his movements. He'd even said please!

"Not until I find out why Jazz is so ticked at you," said Sunstreaker.

Prowl nearly whined at the words, and he nearly shrieked as he heard his little mate snarl. "Please Sunstreaker, I'm begging you to let me pass!" He did not want to get caught by Jazz when the other was in his current mood. Bad things had happened to him the last time, and it had taken him weeks to recover. Speaking of the last time Jazz had been in so foul a mood... Oh, dear. Prowl had a sinking suspicion as to what he'd done.

"Too late," snarled a dark voice behind him, and Prowl slowly turned, gulping. Sunstreaker edged away.

"Ah, Jazz, hello," greeted Prowl, "I see you caught up with me..."

"You want to know what you did? Take a wild guess, I dare you. It's fairly easy to speculate on," hissed the smaller.

"I ate the last energon goodie?" guessed Prowl, trying to but himself some time as he thought about how to get around this.

"Wrong answer. Hint: I even went to Ratchet," growled Jazz.

"You're... sparked?" guessed Prowl, cringing at Jazz's low growl. His mate could be truly fearsome at times.

Said mate didn't bother giving a verbal answer, just growled louder. Prowl gulped. Jazz was sparked and he was honest to Primus terrifying during the carrying period. He went very docile after birthing the sparkling(s), though, which was Prowl's only relief.

"You know I'll help in any way I can," he said softly, trying to placate his livid mate. That seemed to be the right thing to say, for Jazz relaxed, his armor flattening against his frame as he smiled.

"Thank you, love!" he beamed, turned to prance off. Prowl sighed in relief, slumping against the wall.

"So..." Sunstreaker drawled.

"What?"

"Jazz?" asked the golden mech, "You and Jazz?"

"Long time ago, don't ask." Prowl covered his face, sighing. "I'm just glad his reaction wasn't worse."

"And your reaction?"

"I am not surprised about it, just wondering how many he's carrying this time."

Sunstreaker blinked before turning away and walking off. He couldn't imagine what Prowl and Jazz's progeny would be like.


End file.
